Liberi-erum Denuo
by Juda
Summary: Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin create mischief, mayhem. *child abuse*
1. Chapter 01

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters I just borrow when I write.  
  
Lib-eri-er um De-nuo  
  
Harry Potter loathed being at #4 Privet Drive for the summer. Professor Dumbledoor told him that he needed to be there, for his own protection but that didn't make it any better. Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon despised him with a passion and made no secret of that. Even Harry's only cousin Dudley hated him. Harry took his Aunt's and Uncle's time. They could be spending that time and money on Dudley. Dudley was already spoiled but he wanted all that he could get.  
  
This summer was the worst summer that Harry had ever experienced. It had started when the Dursleys had arrived to pick up Harry from King's Crossing where he got off the train that took him to school. Harry passed thought the magic barrier and saw Uncle Vernon standing as far away as he could, not wanting to consort with that kind of people. He practically dragged Harry out not even letting him say goodbye to his friends. Harry's mind travel to Cedric Diggory who had died that year at Hogwart at the hand of the most evil wizard of all times, Lord Voldemort. When his Uncle and Aunt got him in to the car Harry wasn't prepared with what happened next. Uncle Vernon laid down the law.  
  
"BOY !" Uncle Vernon yelled filling the car with his voice. "This summer is going to be different than the last."  
  
"Oh ?" Harry responded very quietly.  
  
"You're Aunt and I had a long discussion while you were in school this year.." Vernon continued still yelling. " And we have had enough with this magic bullshit.  
  
Harry could tell that he was in trouble. Uncle Vernon's neck was purple and Harry could see in the rear view mirror that his eyes were bulging out of his head. Uncle Vernon had paused for a breath before beginning to yell again.  
  
"You will not be going to that god damn fucken school again. It is the school of the devil. And we will not promote this. We have gotten you into a good reform school. An evil child like you needs discipline not this magical shit. We will burn you're trunk and all it contains. Enough is enough. You will be repaying us for all the money we have spent on you. We will not support a devil child."  
  
"But......" Harry began.  
  
Before Harry knew what was happening Uncle Vernon had punched him. Dudley laughed and Aunt Petunia smiled wickedly at the site before her. Blood flowed down harry's face from his nose where Uncle Vernon had hit him. He could feel himself losing conciseness from the blow.  
  
By the time Harry roused from his slumber they were pulling into #4 Pivet Drive. It was dark outside and Harry wondered if Uncle Vernon had driven around til then so that none of the neighbors could see Harry's face.  
  
"Boy ! " Vernon hissed "bring that think inside now." Harry dragged that trunk inside and as soon as he did Uncle Vernon dragged him to the kitchen. Uncle Vernon forcing him inside the kitchen door. Uncle Vernon pushed Harry so hard that Harry banged his head on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Write ! " Uncle Vernon ordered. "You'll write to that school of evil and inform them that you will not be returning to school this year because I have been transfered and we have gotten you in to an American school. You'll tell this to you're freak friends as well." Harry sat down at the kitchen table and wrote the letter to Professor Dumbledoor and to Ron, Hermione. Harry didn't think Professor Dumbledoor would believe this letter but he didn't want to get hit again by Uncle Vernon. Harry shook from fright of his uncle. He had never been violent before now, but now he seemed to think it was the only way. Harry's mind called out but he doubted anyone would hear him.  
  
As Harry was finishing the letters, Dudley entered hold a few feet in front of him Hedwig's cage and Uncle Vernon's shotgun in the other. Hedwig still in her cage. Harry felt his heart jump. What were they going to do to Hedwig. He can't imagine losing her. Hedwig had been a gift from Hagrid on his 11th birthday. Uncle Vernon carefully opened Hedwig's cage and she flew out and flew over to Harry and landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Hello girl." Harry mumble thought his swollen jaw to Hedwig who affectionately nibbled Harry's ear.  
  
"Tie the letters to her, Boy and be off with it. I don't want that thing returning either." Vernon told Harry angrily.  
  
Harry did as he was told and tied the letters to Hedwig. As he did, Harry told Hedwig very softly "Take this letter to Dumbledoor then to Ron, then Hermione. Then stay with Hermione you're her owl now. It's not safe for you here. I love you Hedwig."  
  
Uncle Vernon stroked his gun felicitously as Harry did as he was told. He couldn't help think that this was the end. He would meet the end not from the hands of the evil wizard who had also murdered his mother and father but at the hands of his uncle, a muggle. Would anyone remember him as Harry the boy who had feelings and love his friend and Quidditch or just as the boy who lived and met his tragic end.  
  
Uncle Vernon aimed his gun at Hedwig and Harry. Hedwig still nipped at Harry's ear not wanting to leave him. It all happened in a second Uncle Vernon's gun went off with a bang sending Hedwig flying. The bullet missed Hedwig but nicked Harry then landed in the wall behind him. Blood trickled down the cut from the bullet, on to Harry's face. Harry could see Hedwig fly away safe but Harry couldn't help that part of his heart flew away with her.  
  
" Now get rid of that trunk of evil. " Aunt Petunia told Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Bring it ! " commanded Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry dragged his trunk into the yard while they brought out matches and gas. Harry's heart dropped. How could someone think like that. Harry wished for his parents now more than ever in his whole life.  
  
"Open the trunk. " Vernon told him interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Harry opened his trunk. Inside he could see his books, and his photo album with his only pictures of his parents. His quills and ink and his fire bolt also were in his trunk. His Uncle poured gas on the open trunk and lit the match. With a poof the trunk became a orange fire ball that reached to the sky.  
  
Tears rolled down Harry's swollen and beaten and bleeding face. His heart sunk into an endless sea of despair. How Harry wished he had died with Cedic that night. He'd be in heaven with his parents. He'd never been alone. The Dursley laughed and cheered at the site as if they had just won World War 2. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hugged each other and Dudley leaving Harry in the cold.  
  
Harry came in the house and Uncle Vernon stood there waiting for him. "This is for you're own good." Uncle Vernon told him before Uncle Vernon took the end of the rife and walloped Harry. The beating lasted an hour or so Harry couldn't tell how long. Time seemed to stop as Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley took turns beating him. Harry could barley move by the end. They then dumped Harry in his bedroom upstairs.  
  
Harry slowly moved toward the loose floor board in the floor and from his sweater pulled out his wand and his invisible cloak. He put them in the floor board and then put it back. He got back up on to his bed and passed out.  
  
Harry was awoken the next morning by a stinging sensation on his back. Dursley was beating him with one of his father's belts as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia watch approvingly. Harry cried out but Dursley just continued beating Harry.  
  
"This serves you right."Aunt Petunia told him. "A thing like you doesn't deserve anything we give you."  
  
"Yeah they could be spending it on me." Dudley added cheerfully.  
  
"You make us so proud Dudley." Uncle Vernon told him.  
  
They continued to beat Harry even as he passed out. 


	2. Chapter 02

Professor Albus Dumbledore sat at the head table at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry eating his breakfast with the rest of the staff who had remained for the summer holidays, when a beautiful, white, snowy owl swooped down gracefully into the Great Hall.  
  
The owl came and landed right beside Professor Dumbledoor.  
  
"Hello there." He told the white owl.  
  
Professor Dumbledoor untied the letters from her leg and gazed at them. One for him but one also for Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley.  
  
"What is it Albus ?" Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Transfiguration asked.  
  
"This is Harry Potter's owl." He told her and with the mention of Harry's name, all the other staff turned towards the Headmaster.  
  
Professor Dumbledoor opened the letter and read it allowed for all the staff to hear:  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledoor, I will be unable to return to school this next term. My Uncle has been promote and transfered. We are all moving to America. My Uncle has gotten me into a magical school in America. He checked them out and found this one to be the best. Thank you for all you've done for me. It means alot to me. Yours Truely Harry Potter  
  
As Professor Dumbledoor read the letter the sparkle in his eye vanished. All the staff frowned. It was if a grey cloud had settled over all the staff.  
  
"Harry's in the trouble." Professor Dumbledoor informed all the other staff quietly. "Miverna, Severus and I will go and collect Harry. We shall then inform the Ministry, when we return."  
  
They left the staff table quickly and headed off to #4 Privet Drive. They were all very worried. They had never had a student down right quit in the middle. Even with parents moving. Harry had never shown any signs of being close to his relatives. Something wasn't right.  
  
When the teachers arrived at #4 Privet Drive nothing looked out of the ordinary. Professor Dumbledoor knocked politely on the door. After a few minutes they heard what sounded like thunder coming towards the door. A blond boy about 15 or so opened the door and stared at them blankly.  
  
"This must be Harry's cousin Dudley." Professor Dumbledoor thought but out loud he said "May we speak to your Mother and Father."  
  
As Dudley turned to leave Professor Dumbledoor noticed specks that looked like blood on his clothing. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall eyes widened as they noticed it too. A moment a blond, horse faced woman with a long neck appeared in the door way. Her eyes became the size of sauces as she saw who it was and knew in a moment why they were here.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"I am Professor Albus Dumbledoor. And this is Professor Minerva McGonagall and Professor Severus Snape." he told her pointing to his companions. "And you are?"  
  
"I am Petunia Dursley." she answered a little worried at the wizards before her as Dudley cowered his blubber sticking out from either side or her. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"We are here to see Harry Potter." Albus Dumbledoor told her.  
  
Petunia scowled with what Professor Dumbledoor was saying. He was studied her and he knew that she wasn't going to tell them everything that she knew.  
  
"He went to work with his Uncle Vernon today." she said lying.  
  
"We can wait." Professor Dumbledoor said patiently.  
  
Petunia invited them in and they sat in the living room. Petunia didn't want to make them angry.  
  
Petunia asked "Can I offer you some tea ?"  
  
"Please and thank you. " The three Professors said all at once.  
  
Professor Snape glanced around the room at the photos on the mantel and the ones that hung on the wall. Not one of Harry. It was as if Harry didn't even live there.  
  
Petunia returned with the tea and had placed it in front of each person. She sat down with Dudley very close beside her.  
  
Professor Snape asked "Do you have any pictures of Harry ? Do you not have any picture of his parents ?"  
  
"Why ?" Petunia asked. "He's not our child. And I never loved my sister. She was that kind, you know."  
  
All three teachers opened and closed there mouths a few times before anyone said anything. They stared at her with a mixture shock and horror. They had all know Lily. They were so different.  
  
"He's you're Nephew." Professor McGonagall said finally, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes, he is." Petunia answered.  
  
"Too bad." Dudley added.  
  
Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall glared at him.  
  
They heard the door open and Vernon Dursley trampled thought the door. He put down his bag and called to his wife and son. "Petunia, Little Tyke."  
  
Petunia hurried out of the room followed closely by Dudley. The staff could hear the Dursleys whispering among themselves. The teachers rose a bit trying to find out what they were whispering about. They returned quickly to the room. And Vernon Dursley was the first to speak.  
  
"You can go. Harry is staying at a friend's tonight so he will not be returning til tomorrow evening very late. I'm sorry you came all this way."  
  
"Well we need you to go get Harry unless you can explain why, while I was at breakfast this morning I received a letter from Harry telling me that he will not be returning to Hogwarts this next year. We have never had a child just up and quit in the middle of there time at Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledoor asked.  
  
"I have been transfered to America" Vernon answered.  
  
"He needs to be with his family." Petunia added "we will be too far away for him to go to school here."  
  
"We could make special arrangements for Harry. The only time that he spends here is in the summer. He never comes home for the holidays." Professor McGonagall commented sternly.  
  
From above there heads the teachers heard a creak and the quiet sound of a door opening. With a nod from Professor Dumbledoor, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall moved towards the stairs. They both gasped at the sight before them. Hearing his staff gasp, Professor Dumbledoor joined them at the bottom of the stairs. A tear sparkled from Professor Dumbledoor's blue eyes. At the top of the stairs Harry stood. He looked as if he was a boy of 6 not a boy of almost 15 years old. Harry's body was black and blue, swollen, and dry blood covered his body. His clothing was vomit soaked and his eyes were dull.  
  
All three teachers approached Harry slowly. Harry flinched back until his back was against the wall. He was frightened. They had never seen him so frightened.  
  
"It's alright Harry. I won't hurt you. I never will." Professor Snape said softly.  
  
"It's ok now, Harry." Professor McGonagall reassured him as tears flowed down her face.  
  
"They will never hurt you again." said Professor Dumbledoor quietly.  
  
After a few minutes of thought Harry slowly approached them. He was still unsure a bit but when he finally reached the Professors' arms. The professors hugged him. Harry felt safe as he sobbed in there arms softly. The teacher held him gently not wanting to let this child go. The moment seem to last for a lifetime.  
  
The silence was broken when Vernon Dursley cleared his throat and said "He fell down the stairs."  
  
A look fury passed on Professor Dumbledoor's face. The other teachers gave them death looks. They have never seen anyone do that. No wizard or witch would dare do that to there child.  
  
"You will be brought up on charges and the Ministry will be investigating you." Professor Dumbledoor told them harshly.  
  
"We will be taking Harry's trunk and leaving." Professor Snape said with a glare that would make a grown man cry.  
  
Dudley who had been quiet for a while finally spoke up from behind his parents. His blubber visible even behind both of them.  
  
"We burnt the trunk of evil." Dudley informed the Professors.  
  
The teachers were all amazed. Not even Professor Dumbledoor could speak he was so enraged by what they had done. Harry, still in the teachers arms and barley able to speak began to whisper and they had to move close just to hear him.  
  
"My wand and cloak are in the floor boards in the bedroom." Harry said in a soft whisper. Professor McGonagall went in to the room and retrieved the items. She returned in tears. All three raised there wands in angry.  
  
"No !" Harry cried softly. "there not worth it."  
  
With that the teacher carried Harry gently out the door leaving the Dursley were they stood. Shaking from there encounter with the Professors. They returned to Hogwarts and Harry's salvation. 


	3. Chapter 03

Professor Dumbledoor, Snape and McGonagall rushed into the medical wing on the first floor of Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor McGonagall's eyes were puffy and red from crying. Professor Snape although he had not been crying, his eyes showed an expression of sorrow. Even Professor Dumbledoor's eyes had lost there usual sparkle.  
  
"Poppy ?" Professor Dumbledoor called urgently to the matron of the hospital wing.  
  
"Yes ?" Madam Poppy Pomfrey called back as she came rushing out of her office.  
  
Madam Pomfrey gasped as she saw the site before her. In Professor Snape's arms laid the body of a boy, battered and beaten, black and blue. He looked to be only six years old. After a moment she realized who it was. A single tear trickled down her face. The distressed looks on the Professors' faces told her as much as words ever could. Madam Pomfrey motioned for Professor Snape to place him on the bed and in silence he did. With a wave of her hand she motioned them out of the room so she could work.  
  
Hours later when she finally came out of the hospital ward to inform the headmaster of Harry Potter's condition she saw that not only had all the staff assembled but they had been joined by Cornelius Fudge, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and there family, Hermione Granger, and Remus Lupin and his dog Snuffles. There wasn't a dry eye except for Cornelius Fudge who seemed to be unmoved by the whole situation. Ron and Hermione were hugging each other. Hagrid was wiping his nose on a huge hankie. The twins stood there stunned. Mrs. Weasly hugged Ginny close. The Weasly's older boy had there hands on there father's shoulder. Remus' held his dog as both him and the animal seem to cry softly.  
  
Madam Pomfrey eyes lowered. "I did all I can for Mr. Potter but he has slipped into a coma. There is nothing we can do for him but wait and pray."  
  
"Then he doesn't really need to be here does he." said Fudge speaking up. "I'm sure we can return him to his aunt and uncle to care for him."  
  
"Are you mad ?" shrieked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"You can't !" Ron and Hermione squealed at the same time.  
  
"No ! " bellowed Hagrid.  
  
"Fudge ! No ! You can't !" Everyone roared all at once.  
  
Professor Dumbledoor held up his hands and the room went silent at once. He took a deep breath in then looked around the room at the anxious looks in everyone's eyes.  
  
"You can not be serious can you?" Professor Dumbledoor asked.  
  
"I want to make this clear that I am an employee of the Ministry of Magic and I can. We did an investigation and it was an accident. Mr. Potter fell down the stairs. I received an owl just before Madam Pomfrey came out of the Ward to info us of Mr. Potter's condition." Fudge informed them.  
  
They all appeared horrified at what Fudge had just said. How could they be so blind. Surely nobody could truly believe that a fall down the stairs would have yielded so much damage. Remus' dog Snuffles gave a thunderous growl. Snuffles hackles were raised and Remus was doing all he could to keep a hold on the dog.  
  
"And furthermore." Fudge continued "His Aunt and Uncle have been found to have kept good care of Harry over the years. The investigation found that they are loving and caring people. They were frightened half to death when three wizards showed up and threatened them. I told them that this would never happen again. He has agreed not to take the transfer so that Harry may continue to attending Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah and if you believe all that I have a picture of You-Know-Who in teddy bear boxer shorts." Ron whispered under his breath.  
  
The group continued to quarrel loudly with Fudge They all trying to talk some sense into him. Hagrid loomed over Fudge hollering in his two cents every so offen. Even Professor Dumbledoor was trying with luck to make Fudge see reason but it was no use.  
  
With all they auguring no one noticed Remus and Snuffles silently nodding to each other as if sharing their secret plan. There was no way that they were going to let Harry go back to that house. Remus and Snuffles quietly slipped away from the group and gathered Harry, his cloak and his wand and crept away into the night. 


	4. Chapter 04

Remus Lupin and his dog Snuffles rushed silently thought the castle toward the front door. Any moment they would discover Harry missing from the hospital wing and begin there search for him. They were kidnapping him and altought he would not have want them too, they would do anything to keep him from returning to the Dursley. What ever it took. No matter what the cost.  
  
As they opened the large wooden doors to the entrance hall, they heard screams from the hospital wing. They had discovered him missing. They had to hurry. There was no turning back now. They went thought the doors and ran as quickly as they could to the Forbidden Forest. It was a safe place they could hide until Harry became well again. Although the forest held many dangers, they played in it as children and knew which spots to avoid.  
  
At the edge of the forest they finally stopped to caught there breath. They turned to see if they were being followed. Snuffles took this opportunity to change back into his true form, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Sirius took Harry from Remus and collapsed on his knees letting his tears fall to Harry's face. Remus bent down beside Sirius and hugged Harry too. They held Harry listening to the woods blow around them.  
  
"We have to go Sirius." Remus told him. "Deeper into the forest or they'll find us.  
  
Sirius gave a quiet nod and rose still carrying Harry in his arms. Deeper and deeper into the forest they went. They stopped ever so often to catch they breath and listen for people that could possible be following them. They switched off carrying Harry so that the other could rest there arms.  
  
Remus and Sirius walked until the sun began to peek above the trees of the forest. Even in the daytime the forest was dark. They were a little lost as well. They had never been quite this deep into the forest as children. They continued walking until they found a large hollowed out tree.  
  
"We can rest in here." Remus said checking it out.  
  
"I agree. This will allow us to get some sleep too. We'll take shifts to guard over Harry and any other creatures that may be lurking near by. I'll take the first sift and when I get too tired I'll wake you, ok?"  
  
Remus nodded then went and gathered branches to cover the ground to make a bed for Harry to lay on. The three cuddled in the Hallowed tree and before long all three had fallen asleep.  
  
As Remus, Sirius, and Harry slept two smoky, shadowy figures slowly approached them. One, a man with messy hair and glasses. the other a woman with long beautiful hair.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa " The woman and man whispered.  
  
Harry, Remus, and Sirius rose from the ground and began to float in the air. The smokey figures walked along like this from a while til they got to a shimmering pool in the middle of the forest. The pool was a clear crystal blue. It glimmered like a jewel in the middle of forest. The pool began to glow and from beneath it's surface rose a beautiful woman. Her hair was a long chestnut brown and her eyes matched the color of the glimmering waters of the lake. The bottom of her long silver gown seem to float on the top of the water.  
  
"Bring them here." The Lady of the Lake commanded.  
  
The Smokey figures float them forward her and she stretched out her arms towards them. She took the in her arms. When she did this the smokey figures disappeared. As she headed back down in to the water Harry opened her eyes and gazed at her.  
  
"It's alright child." she told him.  
  
Harry closed his eyes again and she disappeared under the lake with them. 


	5. Chapter 05

The Lady of the Lake took Remus, Sirius, and Harry deeper and deeper til they reached her castle at the bottom of the lake. The castle shimmered casting golden rays of light across the bottom of the pond. She spirited them in a room and placed them on soft beds of seaweed she had already prepared. The Lady of the Lake then began to work her magic. The ancient magic she used to whisk Sir Lancelot away as a baby and to give King Aurthur the sword of Excalibur. Raising her hands above them she quietly said "It has begun."  
  
Above the Centurions gathered at the pool. They were it's guardians. As they had been since the beginning of time and as they would be til time ended. No Wizard or Beast dare cross them. They formed a circle around the edge of the pool. Their hooves almost touching the crystal water, waiting for the Lady of the Lake to appear. They waited for four weeks by the shore when finally the Lady of the Lake appeared carrying three small bundles. The centurions bowed to the Lady of the Lake. The centurions looked a little confused at the small bundles. They were wrapped in sky blue blankets and each was nestled in a little basket.  
  
"Firenze." The Lady of the Lake called.  
  
Firenze came forward bowing low. Firenze had never seen the Lady of the Lake for himself before. She rarely came out of the lake. He had heard stories from his father about her beauty and her magic. She was more beautiful than he ever could imagine.  
  
"Yes my Lady." Firenze said answering to her call.  
  
"Take these bundles to the castle. There they will be safe." The Lady of the Lake told him.  
  
"Of course my Lady. I will take them to Hagrid."  
  
The centurions gathered in the edge of the water. The Lady of the Lake gilded over to them and handed them the small bundles. The centurions bowed low as they walked back wards away from her. They loaded the bundles on to Firenze. Two on either side like saddle bags and one on the top and then he headed off to wards the castle.  
  
"Good Luck." The Lady of the Lake said softly as she watched them leave. She then disappeared below the glittering waters of the lake. 


End file.
